


How to Save Your Friend from Persistent Stalker

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Crack, Drabble, Funny, Humour, M/M, One-Shot, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Want to push the stalker away but you also need to be polite just to protect your image? Don't worry, Prompto knows what to do!





	How to Save Your Friend from Persistent Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was based from this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9KEX_4gSLE) and I think how suitable it was for High School Promptis!

When Prompto was on his way, he heard Noctis’s voice of distress from his apartment. He looked up and saw one of the girl from their school approached Noctis at the entrance. It did not come to Prompto’s head on how on Earth someone else knew Noctis’s place? Beside from his family and friend, pretty much nobody know Noctis took a resident in this place.

However, Prompto was more focused on hiding and see how this event will fold.

”Let me in~” the girl asked as she pushed herself to the door.

”No, seriously I can’t!” Noctis barricaded the door with his body. He tried to push away the girl without being rude or offensive. If not because of his title, he might as well push her down to the stair without giving a single damn.

”Come on, don’t push yourself too hard~” the girl still forcing herself on Noctis. She even used her ample chest to touch Noctis’s chest, in case she would rise ‘something’ from the Prince.

”Um...” Noctis tried to find word to argue her back. Sadly, nothing came as his head started to get ache when he search for any answer.

”Oh yeah!” the girl showed her grocery bag “I brought you something. Thought you might want this for dinner,” she leant forward again “Do you like meat and potatoes?”

”No, you don’t have to do this. I don’t want to bother your time,,” Noctis inched further away from her yet still putting himself between his place and the girl Seriously, how the hell should she tell this girl to go away?!

”But I don’t have anything to do for today~” the girl deliberately showing off her curve with the tight shirt on her body “In fact, I don’t mind to stay over to help you for ‘something’~”

_Fuck fuck fuck!_ Noctis screamed in his head.

Well, as much as Prompto wanted to laugh at Noctis’s misery, he knows he should come out now and saves his friend from this torment. What kind of best friend would he be if he does not help Noctis from her? Time to start some action!

”Honey!~” Prompto appeared from his hiding place and called Noctis via the sweet nicknames. He waved his hand dramatically as he walked toward Noctis and the girl. To add more dramatic element, Prompto winked his eyes playfully to those two.

If they were in shoujo setting, surely there would be roses around Prompto. Or heart coming out from his wink.

”Who are you?” the girl asked in annoyance. Clearly, she did not like that someone else interfered her moment with Prince of Lucis.

”Prompto?” Noctis raised his eyebrow, a little bit surprised seeing Prompto’s action. At the same time, he still trying to force the girl away from his territory.

”My~ Boy~Friend~” Prompto drew a heart shape with his finger and made a shooting noise as he pointed his finger gun to Noctis. Ignoring the girl, Prompto walked confidently to Noctis and placed his arm around Noctis’s waist. As if he was trying to show the girl that Noctis was off-limit.

”Wait, what?” the girl sounded shocked, could not believe her eyes at all.

”Yes, he’s my boyfriend,” Noctis lied as he placed his arm on Prompto’s shoulder. He finally understands what was Prompto doing here. Clearly, a lie was what it takes in order to push her away from him. Deep down, Noctis had to conceal his laughter so their act would not busted.

”And no one can come between us. We’re lovers from past life,” Prompto mocked her by pointing his index finger straight to the girl’s nose. He had so much fun acting like this as someone he is not, how come he did not think to apply to Drama Club at school??

”Right, honey?” Prompto stared to Noctis with half-lidded eyes. Prompto wished he could record this moment when Noctis was trying to be that lover who likes to do PDA with their couple. He almost squeaked when Noctis pulled him again into his chest.

”Right!” Noctis grinned playfully “I was a shepherd in a past life,”.

”And I was a nun at a convent,” Prompto added another lie in their story. To make it more believable, he pecked lightly on Noctis’ cheek.

”Gross!” the girl stepped away from them. It was obvious by how disgusted she was with the sight of them being lovey-dovey. Without any time to waste, she stomped away and leaves those two ‘lover’ without looking back. Her angry step still could be heard even when she was going down to the stair.

When she was out of their sight, both Noctis and Prompto could no longer hold their laughter back anymore. Prompto was more dramatic as he even holds his belly due to uncontrollable laughter that emitted from him. Tears fell from both Noctis and Prompto’s eyes. 

”Gosh! Thank you so much Prom,” Noctis wiped his tears and sighed in relief once the girl was finally gone. If not because of Prompto, Noctis had no clue how to free himself from that persistent girl.

”No sweats bro!” Prompto finally stopped laughed and regained his composure “But it so bad that we didn’t record the whole thing! Dude, what did you say again? A shepherd from past life?”

”Hey, at least it was better than your ‘a nun at the convent’ thing!” Noctis quoted him back.

”I don’t know Noct, maybe I could be a nun from past life?” Prompto placed his hand together in praying manner toward Noctis “Put me in those garments and I’ll be forever devoted like a true follower~”.

”Now you’re spouting nonsense,” Noctis pulled him into the apartment ruffled Prompto’s hair playfully. He ignored Prompto’s pleas to let go of his carefully-designed hair. Prompto’s hair was so soft that it was nice to touch them like this.

When Noctis thought about it again, Prompto would look really good in that religious attire. Maybe he should buy one later in the future to tease Prompto one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had other WIP to do, yet fuck it.


End file.
